


Treasure

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bondage, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is a treasure hunter, but he finds more than he bargains for the day he meets Leonard McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I kind of have no idea where I'm going with this. Is there going to be more? I don't really know ...
> 
> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Jim Kirk slowly lowered himself into the cavern, keeping a firm grip on the rope at all times. After all his research, he didn’t want to screw this up. As expected, the area was quiet except for the sounds of splashing water. The Azamaryans hadn’t been to the caverns in months, and they weren’t due for another visit for at least a couple of weeks. That gave Jim plenty of time to get in, steal the idol, and get out.

He finally reached the bottom of the cavern and carefully unhooked his climbing harness. He turned on a flashlight and began to creep forward. The Azamaryans had installed some lights into the caverns, but it wasn’t much to navigate by.

Jim took cover at the sound of approaching voices. _Shit._ He recognized the chants as part of a ritual. _But why now? It’s not the right time … damn it!_

And then someone was shouting in Standard. “Goddamnit, let GO of me!”

 _What the hell?_ Jim wondered. He turned off his flashlight and peeked over the rocks he was crouched behind. There was a colorful procession with torches and banners moving through the carved and tiled walkway. In the middle, bound and surrounded by four guards, was a human male. _It can’t be …_

The guy was putting up a good fight, but he was completely surrounded. “You can’t do this! Just tell me what it is you want!”

Jim quietly followed the processional, keeping behind rocks and in the shadows as much as he could. He knew where this was most likely going, and it wasn’t good.

_I thought I heard about a Federation civilian vessel crashing on the planet. Must have been true. Is he the only survivor?_

The processional continued towards the sacred pools. The Azamaryans had built several tiled wading pools and altars. They were fed by the spring deep inside the cavern. All of the water cascaded down a six foot waterfall into a deeper pool. Jim had heard of this particular ritual, but from his reading, he had thought that the victim was willing. Seemed he was wrong about that.

Having determined their destination, Jim moved along the wall, selecting a spot behind some rocks, close to the waterfall. He could just barely hear the voices over the roar of the water. The captive was fighting violently again as he was forced to his knees. He kept shouting at them as more ropes were bound over his chest into a particular pattern.

Jim’s brain caught up to what his eyes were seeing, not that it was useful information: the guy was fucking gorgeous. Tall, well-built, dark hair, full lips, and eyes that flashed as swore at his captors. _Guess it might be my lucky day after all. If we get out of here alive._

The man abruptly went quiet as a heavy rocked was tied to the ropes attached to his chest. If he’d had any doubts about their plans for him, they were gone now.

 _Hang on_ , Jim thought. _I’ll get you out of this._

The condemned man looked over the falls to the deep pool below. Jim ducked out of sight. He heard him tell his captors that he was a Federation citizen -- a doctor no less -- and they couldn’t kill him without repercussions.

The chanting started back up again, and Jim removed any equipment from his belt that wouldn’t survive getting wet. He risked a glance back up and saw the man being shoved towards the edge of the falls. Jim made his move, scaling down the wall as far as he could before dropping into the pool.

As he surfaced near the falls, he heard an agonized shout before the man plunged to his watery grave in front of him. Jim sucked in a deep breath and dove down. Once he was past the falls, the water grew clear. He flicked on his flashlight and swam deeper. He could see the man struggling against the ropes that tied him to the rock. Jim swam in front of him, tugging the ropes on his chest to get his attention.

The man’s head jerked up, staring at Jim in disbelief.

Jim took out his knife and quickly sawed through the ropes attached to the rock. He knew he didn’t have time to cut the rest of them, so he wrapped one arm around the man’s waist and kicked back to the surface, using the sound of the falls to keep him -- he hoped -- away from the Azamaryan’s eyes.

They both noisily gulped in air, the man still struggling weakly against his bonds.

“Hang on,” Jim muttered, tugging the man along as he kicked through the water back to dry rock.

“What the hell is going on --”

Jim slapped a hand over his mouth, pressing the man back up against the rock. “Shut it. You want them to find us?” he hissed.

The man’s eyes were wide, and he shook his head.

“Good. ‘Cause they’re gonna come looking for your body soon. So, keep quiet, and do what I tell you.” Jim removed his hand and set about cutting the rest of the ropes off.

“Who are you?” the man whispered.

“Jim Kirk.”

“McCoy. Leonard McCoy. You saved my life.”

Jim smirked. “You’re welcome. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

 


End file.
